marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugo Weaving
Hugo Weaving portrayed Red Skull in Captain America: The First Avenger. Significant roles *Martin in Proof (1991) *Lust in Seven Deadly Sins (1993) *Sir John in Robin Hood Jr. (1993) *Tick/Mitzi in The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert (1994) *Rex in Babe (1995) *Kenneth Pearson in Bordertown (1995) *Rex in Babe: Pig in the City (1998) *Agent Smith in The Matrix (1999) *Elrond in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) *Elrond in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) *Agent Smith in The Matrix Reloaded (2003) *Agent Smith in The Matrix Revolutions (2003) *Elrond in The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) *V in V for Vendetta (2006) *Noah the Elder in Happy Feet (2006) *Megatron in Transformers (2007) *Megatron in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) *Abberline in The Wolfman (2010) *Noctus/Grimble in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) *Megatron in Transformers: The Dark of the Moon (2011) *Elrond in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) *Elrond in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) *Elrond in The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armies (2014) Quotes *''"If you can enjoy that aspect of it as well, if the script has a sense of humor to it, then those sides are actually enjoyable for the viewer and the people involved,"'' *''"Yes, and special body suits that make us look really good"'' *''"I was over there in London for about two months last year and they kept shooting for some time after I left them and I think it all wrapped up okay. They were pleased with it, I haven’t seen anything of it but I saw very little when I was over there. Its fabulous production values. It should be a lot of fun, its an enjoyable sort of adventure romp. If its anything like Iron Man it should be very popular I would think."'' *"I listened to a lot of Werner Herzog talking... also Klaus Maria Brandauer. I thought Klaus Maria Brandauer’s accent was probably more interesting in one way, but the more I listened to Werner Herzog, the more I found him amusing. So I sort of started to lean more towards him. There’s something wonderfully mad about him." *"I think the major difference between Skull and Cap, they've both had the serum, and the serum seems to augment certain qualities that each of them have. Cap is much more in tune with other people I think. Schmidt is in tune with himself, and his own needs, and his own ego, so I suppose it augments that. From that point of view, they’re quite opposite." *“''I knew nothing about the Captain America stories, and I have a very limited knowledge of super heroes in general. It’s been an education for me to become part of this world. Johann Schmidt is a German officer who has an interest in a power beyond an Earthly power and, as far as villains go, I think that makes him all the more interesting.” *“''There are so many different stories and differing images of Red Skull out there, I just wasn’t sure where to go—do I dive into the comics, or work from the script? I felt that the best thing I could do would be to work off the particular version of Red Skull in the script, as Marvel developed this particular story line for him. No matter how long the character has been around or how many appearances he has made in comics or in pop culture, the only thing that is pertinent for me as an actor is to try and understand what the character is and what he’s trying to achieve. And that is all on the pages of the script.” *“''I thought playing Red Skull would be fun to do. When they first showed me the visual images of him, I thought at least it would be a challenge to play such an iconic villain. And getting to work with of photography Shelly Johnson and production designer Rick Heinrichs again Wolfman was an added bonus.” *"''I signed a multi-picture deal for ''Captain America. I think the tendency, with those films, would be to probably not bring a villain back. They might for The Avengers, but I didn’t think I’d be in Captain America 2 or 3''. I don’t think Red Skull will be there. And it’s not something I would want to do again. I’m glad I did it. I did sign up for a number of pictures and I suppose, contractually, I would be obliged to, if they forced me to, but they wouldn’t want to force someone to do it, if they didn’t want to. I think I’ve done my dash with that sort of film. It was good to do it and try it out, but to be honest, it’s not the sort of film I seek out and really am excited by. As an actor, to do all sorts of different films is great. It stretches you in different ways. But, I increasingly like to go back to what I used to always do, which is to get involved with projects that I really have a personal affiliation with." *"I have absolutely no idea. I haven't talked to anyone about it, so yeah, we'll just have to wait and see. No idea at all." *"My views have not changed. You never know what might or might not happen. But my views have not really changed. I certainly have not had any conversations with anyone about that. No change at all on that landscape. I was talking to you about another ''Matrix, and I doubt that would happen. But there are always circumstances. Certain circumstances do change, and there is always a good reason to revisit or reinvestigate something. It may not be worth following, but it is always good to keep your options open and your mind open. Having said all of that, I have not really changed my opinion about not wanting to do another Captain America. It was fun to do. It was a very great thing to do in many ways, but I suppose my focus is more likely to be elsewhere, but who knows." *"''It was fun to play; I enjoyed the outrageousness of the German accent that I employed and I enjoyed the extraordinary mask and costume, even though it was unbelievably hot inside it. I enjoy mask work; I enjoy trying to animate masks and reveal certain things that the mask itself might not reveal. ''V for Vendetta was another example of that, but there was less animation within that mask versus the Red Skull." *"''With Marvel, it’s pretty basic stuff: accept the deal and enjoy the ride. It’s not a major stretch for an actor, but on the other hand the difficulty with the Marvel universe is maintaining a link to a human dimension within such an extraordinary, technological CGI universe. In terms of me going back and doing another one, I don’t know. I’m not sure what they’re up to with the Red Skull." Category:Captain America cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast